


Poignant

by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance (sublimeWaves)



Series: 25 Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, F/M, Gen, Quadrant Confusion, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeWaves/pseuds/OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poignant – adj., evoking a keen sense of sadness or regret</p>
<p>In which Kanaya, Vriska, John, and Rose figure out that they might be with the wrong people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poignant

**Author's Note:**

> Poignant – adj., evoking a keen sense of sadness or regret

 

After everything is said and done and the new world is created there is only one thing left to do:   reunite with the previously dead and initiate sloppy make outs.  That seemed to be the only thing on everyone’s mind anyway and now with no threat it seemed like the perfect time.  The first day can really only be described as a slurry of saliva which was basically an orgy on public exhibitions.  It was kind of disturbing for everyone involved.  _No_ one needed to see Equius without so many clothes. 

In the middle of the action, John, in a rare fit of passion, takes Rose and dips her.  The most passionate kiss in the whole universe made the galaxy take a break from moving as a choir of angels sang over the cracking of a few hearts.  Two hearts break, not that anyone notices.  Those two are _supposed_ to get together, it was told in the stars and no one can change destiny.

Afterwards he jokes with Dave, saying he never really could do the quadrant thing.  It wasn’t a joke, but Dave spins it into being one, thankfully having grasped the situation at one time or another after years of not being able to tell that there were four of them.  John and Rose seemed to have failed at that. 

The ones with broken hearts go on for a few days heavy and lethargic, trying to move on with their lives.  Only those with broken hearts will know other ones turned out to be true. 

Kanaya breaks down day three to her supposed moirail.  She cries into fabric squares of her three years, _three fucking years_ , with the perfect girl who left her for John in the new session.  He ‘saved’ her from alcohol, something Kanaya failed to do.  Vriska sat beside the devastated troll and listened, a new ability of hers from all her time braiding hair with a dead Meenah. 

When Kanaya was done, Vriska spilt her guts.  The two then had the most out of character, unusual, awkward cry fest that felt oh so right for some reason.  It was comfortable.

Roxy, not a drunken mess, still loved parties.  John and Rose show up with happy faces.  It chokes Vriska as John talks to her animatedly, not even for a second thinking.  Kanaya is talking to Nepeta and sees John leave Vriska, literally, figuratively. 

Vriska can’t take it anymore and leaves the party.  She stalks off to the hill over the party, veiled in darkness.  It doesn’t take long for Kanaya to find her, overlooking the bright lights and alcohol induced haze that has befallen the whole party.  As they sat, they felt as if they were peering into another world, one that they were not a part of.

The jade blood’s eyes are focused on a single girl who is giggling with her brother and she starts to talk.  Her jaw becomes loose again and she talks about her time with Rose.  Some Vriska knew, other parts she had been too dead to know about.

Vriska doesn’t share her story with John.  She had given Kanaya the conversations over Trollian and that is all that Kanaya needs to know about that.

Rose looks up from her nonalcoholic drink (she won’t touch alcohol anymore) and merely scans the hill overhead the party.  To her right is her new boyfriend talking to Jane.  Kanaya and Vriska are sitting there, just overlooking them all.  She wants to stare at Kanaya, talk to her like she used to.  It would mean being with her again, though, and Rose has chosen to be with John.

She loves John.

She just loves Kanaya more.

Kanaya, though, as wonderful and patient and _perfect_ as the troll is couldn’t help her when she most needed it.  John had.  John identified the problem and fixed it with almost a snap of his fingers.  It’s clear that he is the best one for her.

Right?

Right.

Right?

She accepts that and pushes her feelings for Kanaya down into the dark crevices of her heart, never to be let out again.

John, on the other hand, has noticed when Vriska left, when she appeared on the hill, and even when Kanaya had joined her.  They hadn’t really talked all that much since she has come back from being dead and he regrets that.  He regrets a lot of things but she is probably the number one regret to him.

He had realized during his three years on the ship that she might just be a horrible person, one that hadn’t changed.  During the final battle, when she led an army of ghosts and made _sure_ personally that _not a single one_ was killed, he had noticed her, but it wouldn’t be later that he would fully digest those thoughts.

He had kissed Rose that first day, in a _fit_ of passion.   If he had waited a couple of days he would have realized that Rose would not be his first choice in doing that again.  He loved Rose, but it was more in the sense of friendship ever since his feelings for Vriska had decided to pop up again.  It was too late to change now.

Rose thanked him for being the one who got her off of alcohol.  He didn’t really do anything that he wouldn’t have done for a good friend for her.  She wasn’t _that_ special.

There was a tap on his shoulder and John found Dave tugging him to the edge of the party.  Something was wrong with John, according to Dave.  First, John laughed.  It was too fake for Dave.  Secondly, John tried to say it was nothing.  That was a lame excuse, Egbert.  Thirdly, John tried to laugh again.  The tactic went over less well than the last time he used it.  Then, John broke.

He tells Dave everything about Rose and Vriska on the outside of the party so that no one can hear them.  Dave listens, his expression not changing the whole time.  John’s face contorts into more expressions than one could even count in a matter of minutes.  In the end, the heir feels so much better.

Dave asks where Vriska is.  John answers that she is on the hill.  The next thing he knows, Dave is dragging him by his sleeves around the party and up the hill.  The heir protests violently, but it is like the time player doesn’t even notice. 

Dave says this whole situation is so unironically stupid that if he didn’t fix it then he wouldn’t be able to live off the fumes of unirony polluting the oxygen.  John thinks he is just trying to be a friend and not saying it directly.  Vriska and Kanaya stand up when they hear them coming up behind them.  Dave doesn’t waste time shoving John towards Vriska and pulling Kanaya away.

Blue eyes meet and stare, waiting for the other to say something.  John asks how she is doing like an idiot.  Vriska says she is fine and returns the question like an idiot.  John says that he liked the whole ghost army thing.  Vriska says she like the whole windy storm that brought Lord English to his knees.  There is silence then they speak at the same time.

I don’t want to be with Rose.

I don’t want you to be with Rose.

John finds himself in another fit of passion, one he knows that he won’t regret, and reenacts every great kissing scene in the movies, but put all together.  It is wonderful and fabulous and a bit awkward because of fangs and overbites.  They separate, John bounces a bit in excitement because it was _not_ too late and Vriska grins at him.

Kanaya is pulled by Dave to a clearing right outside the party that Rose was standing about at with Jade.  Dave made a small motion to Jade and the two leave, but not before pushing their respected prisoners towards each other.

Kanaya and Rose don’t talk.  Their eyes say everything better anyways.  Kanaya takes Rose hand and Rose squeezes it.  Kanaya takes a look up on the hill to find John and Vriska kissing and a smile breaks out on her face.  She turns to Rose, only to find her smiling at the other couple as well.


End file.
